With regard to elevator systems, call-giving solutions are known in which a passenger gives a destination call to the floor he/she wants by means of an identifier or terminal device in his/her possession. For reading the identifier data contained by identifiers, such as e.g. RFID identifiers (Radio Frequency Identifier), an elevator system is provided with reader devices, into the operating area of which a passenger takes his/her identifier. On the basis of the identifier data the elevator system determines the destination floor of the passenger and allocates an elevator car for the use of the passenger for traveling to the destination floor in question. In prior-art solutions, in which a passenger gives destination calls with a terminal device, e.g. with a mobile phone, elevator lobbies are provided with base stations based on e.g. Bluetooth technology for implementing data transfer between a terminal device of the passenger and the elevator system. When a passenger arrives in an elevator lobby, the base station in the elevator lobby detects a terminal device of the passenger and receives information from the terminal device, on the basis of which information the elevator system allocates an elevator car for taking the passenger to the destination floor he/she wants. Often access control is also connected to the aforementioned prior-art solutions such that for each passenger a personal service profile is determined for the elevator system or for a special access control system, in which service profile data about those floors to which the passenger has an access right is recorded.
A number of problems are, however, connected to the prior-art solutions described above. Identifiers that are to be read from close range require the identifier to be brought to the reading device or at least essentially close to it, which slows down and hampers the giving of service requests. A security risk, on the other hand, is attached to long-range identifiers/terminal devices because it is possible to spy on the communications traffic between an identifier/terminal device and a base station and to hijack data that gives access to a certain floor or space in the building. The access control systems of buildings are often centralized systems, to which all the apparatuses participating in access control are connected, making the access control system a complex and expensive solution. Access control solutions according to prior-art are also difficult to configure and to maintain and they are also inflexible, especially when it is desired for the access rights of a passenger to be temporary or otherwise dynamic without, however, compromising the reliability or other security aspects of access control.